Ptero
Ptero is a Dino Attack agent and GAIA Squad's designated grenadier. Biography Early Life Before the Dino Attack, Ptero lived in the small town of Mountain Bricklake. He helped out Spencer Harder and Krystal Portman on their family farm and was good friends with Leonidas Spartana and Raptor. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack began, Ptero, Leon, Krystal, and Spencer were rescued by Digger in a prototype T-1 Typhoon. Along with a fourth of their hometown, they were safely evacuated to the refugee facilities in Antarctica. There, Ptero signed up as a member of Dino Attack Team along with his friends. Vikings Isle Ptero became a member of the newly-formed GAIA Squad and was designated the callsign of GAIA-Three. On the squad's first mission, they traveled to Vikings Isle. After a few small skirmishes between the Dino Attack agents and Mutant Dinos, they learned that dragons are sentient creatures. Goo Caverns Digger sent the small group down a tunnel into the Goo Caverns, where Sauro-Hunter was separated from the group. Ptero, Spino, and Aravis then went through Ogel's Island to the Goo Caverns. When they arrived, they met up with Sauro-Hunter and the rest of a particularly large squad. After some brief introductions, Spino and Ptero went to secure the perimeter. Ptero caught a Mutant Raptor hatchling that had been further mutated due to exposure to Green Goo, and then dueled Sauro-Hunter in mock-combat. When the group was attacked by Octosaurs, Sauro-Hunter was injured, so Ptero, Aravis, and Spino left the Goo Caverns and brought their wounded teammate to Ogel's HQ so he could recover. Upon returning to the Goo Caverns, the large squad was broken up into smaller squads to better cover the expansive tunnel network. Ptero was assigned to a squad with Reptile, Zenna, and Spino. When Sauro-Hunter fell in a chasm and fought a horde of goblins, Ptero and Aravis came to his rescue. Along with the rest of GAIA Squad, Ptero participated in the battle for Quadrant 14, using his electrified gauntlets to punch his way through Mutant Lizards. When the volcanoes in the sector erupted, they escaped the Goo Caverns in the Trouble Sub, which brought them back to LEGO City. LEGO Island and Antarctica Ptero, along with most of GAIA Squad, was deployed on LEGO Island to assist in the search for the Constructopedia. They did not directly participate in the search, but helped to clear the way for other Dino Attack squads. When Sauro-Hunter felt guilty over LEGO Island's destruction, Ptero and Aravis assured him that it wasn't his fault. Ptero returned to Antarctica so he could deliver a plasma shotgun to Raptor. However, upon his arrival, he learned that Raptor had been apparently killed in a Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid attack on a Dino Attack base. While in Antarctica, Ptero adopted an albino cold-weather Mutant Pterosaur named Freefall. Ptero returned north to deliver the tragic news to his teammates. Return to Mt. Bricklake GAIA Squad decided that it was time to return to Mt. Bricklake and free their hometown from XERRD's control. Utilizing their new heads-up displays in their helmets to evade Dino Attack and Alpha Team patrols, GAIA Squad commandeered a ship big enough for their vehicles and Shade. When the squad docked, they lied, stating that they were on official business, and slipped through without question. It took nearly four days to reach the midwestern part of the mainland. At one point, it began snowing. While having a snowball fight, Aravis stumbled upon an old bunker filled with medieval weaponry, where Ptero took a scythe. After a brief rest, the squad continued on their way. Upon nearing Mount Bricklake, Spino intercepted a message from a nearby Dino Attack outpost under attack from a legion of Mutant Dinos. GAIA Squad responded; Freefall, Ptero and Valencia flew ahead to thin the enemies' ranks out in the skies, and then Spino, Tex, Aravis, Shade and Tex followed, crushing resistance from their opponents, who soon retreated. The squad was allowed into the base. The Dino Attack agents were introduced to Necrosa, who had sent out the emergency broadcast. He then informed them of the Hybrids' betrayal and occupation of their hometown. Afterward, the group, including Necrosa, began their assault, which ended with the squad getting captured upon reaching a large, domed structure. Necrosa revealed himself to actually be the XERRD scientist Dr. Nekrosis, who had rescued Raptor from his supposed death and corrupted him into the Hybrids' commander, now known as Enox Phorm. Ptero was confused to learn that their old friend was now their enemy. Nekrosis then sent the squad to fight in his private arena for his own amusement. After selecting weapons from the arena's armory, Ptero, Spino, Aravis, and Sauro-Hunter were reunited with Valencia, Freefall, Tex, and Shade, all equipped with a set of light kevlar armor. When the gate opened, they won an easy victory against the first wave of Mutant Lizards, due to Ptero clearing out their ranks with his newly-acquired grenade launcher, but he was warned to fire conservatively due to having limited ammo. During the second wave of Mutant Raptors and Pterosaurs, Sauro-Hunter used his mechanical arm's plasma cannon to blow a hole in the side of the arena. Spino and Shade went through first, to clear the way, followed by Ptero and Freefall, then Tex and Valencia, and finally Aravis and Sauro-Hunter. The GAIA Squad fled towards a nearby Dino Attack Outpost, relentlessly pursued by Enox Phorm and his Hybrids. Upon coming into view of the outpost, Sauro-Hunter ordered an immediate evacuation of personnel and projects. Ptero had determined that these projects may change the tides of war in their favor. Meanwhile, GAIA Squad fended off the horde that was coming. After the outpost was successfully evacuated and an air strike was called on the enemy base, Enox Phorm appeared one last time for a final one-on-one duel with Sauro-Hunter, from which Sauro-Hunter emerged victorious and renamed himself Fullmetal. The caravan stopped at another outpost on the way, where commanding officer Colonel Mustang interrogated GAIA Squad, imprisoned Eno Saurson, and detained Shade, Tex, Crunchbite, Ragnarok, and Freefall. Convinced that Ptero and his squad mates were traitors to the cause, Mustang had GAIA Squad placed under constant watch. The Dino Attack outpost was attacked by Hybrids, and GAIA Squad was able to break free during the chaos. After subduing Mustang and freeing their saurian allies, GAIA Squad armed themselves at the armory and took a Fire Hammer, which they christened the Puma. Dino Attack forces retreated, detonating a massive bomb in the base to wipe out the Hybrids' forces, but Aravis and Spino were killed. As GAIA Squad escaped, they hit an IED, which left Fullmetal with a concussion. Ptero was the first to see him when he regained consciousness in a tent. Ptero, Claymore, and Fullmetal returned to Dino Attack Headquarters to pick up GAIA Squad's newest members, Hunter and Katana, and then they went on a mission to fight Mutant Raptors in a jungle. Ptero's current status remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits As GAIA Squad's designated grenadier, Ptero's expertise lies in explosives. He also specializes in cryptanalysis, stealth and marksmanship. He also has some training in swordplay and would occasionally partake in friendly duels with Fullmetal. An inherited trait is a set of dragon-like wings, which he formerly kept hidden in a backpack. Ptero typically has a friendly and easy-going attitude, often making quips even in tense situations. When he spotted a Mutant Raptor hatchling in the Goo Caverns, he put down his Cosmotronic Ray and decided to catch it with a net instead of killing it, suggesting an idealistic attitude toward the war against Mutant Dinos. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:GAIA Squad Category:Toa Antrakha